


Exordium

by lottare (anexorcist)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/lottare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see no difference. But Merlin does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> “Nothing ended, nothing begun, nothing resolved”
> 
> ~04 April, [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)

Mordred returns with a vengeance, a golden fire burning in his eyes. He stands proud and fearsome, backed by a sea of warlocks and enchantresses whose throats taste of a vicious anguish thirty years strong.

Arthur is not his father, but Uther's blood still runs through him. They see no difference. But Merlin does.

Mordred and his army accuse Merlin of betraying his kin, and for what, a mortal king born of a father who slaughtered their kind?

But  _no_ , Merlin shakes his head, smiling.  _They are not his kin._

When Arthur falls in his victory, Merlin brings down the rest of their adversaries with a wave of his hand, and centuries pass before he reaches Arthur, whose eyes are too dim and whose grip is too slack.

Arthur smiles and his face is wet, but he isn't the one crying. Merlin still wonders how he has become worthy enough to hold such untouchable greatness in his arms, to stand so close and feel his king's thundering pulse beneath his fingertips every night.

Something passes between them, too precious and great for words, before Arthur closes his eyes.

Merlin carries his beloved's body with great care, focuses on the slowing rise and fall of his chest, as he takes them to Avalon. This is where they will part, and Merlin will wait lifetimes for Arthur to return to him.


End file.
